The War of Time
by Wakizaeshi
Summary: The Orcs have stumbled across a portal of time that allows them to travel 38,000 years into the past. Will the humans who reside on Earth be able to stave off the green wave that comes to slaughter them? Chapter 5 is finally up, sorry for the long delay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Shot

Zane stared into his computer screen, working without a sound except for the speeding sounds of the keys being hit. That was the same for the other kids in that classroom too, working diligently trying to finish their assignment. Zane's blue-green eyes that were concealed by his glasses occasionally stared off the screen, taking time to adjust himself in the somewhat comfortable chairs they provided. At times, his hand would go to move his brownish hair that was long and about halfway up from his shoulder from his eyes, making every detail about himself to be meticulously superb. His light build was average for a 15 yr old and was considered tall for his age. Zane at times was called "Lennon" a lot by strangers because of his similarities, though Zane thought different. He looked around to see the computer teacher, Mr. Weise, aiding another student with his computer studies. Mr. Weise was a short robust man at the age of 50, with a balding head and a thick salt and pepper mustache.

Zane turned back to his screen to continue typing when the serenity of the room was shattered by shots. Gunshots filled the classroom air, piercing it like an unrelenting wail. With that came the screams. The screams that cried bloody murder and would not cease, the screams of teens and teachers, seemed worse than the actual shots themselves. Even with our walls being concrete with tiles engraved into them, we still heard the screams. Everyone just stared at the door in the back of the classroom, waiting for something to pop through.

Mr. Weise frantically waddled back to his desk and tried calling 911, only to find the line not working. Apparently, all the lines were down. Next, the class heard grunts and stomping of feet going into the classroom that was right next door to the right. A couple of grunts stopped at the door and tried repeatedly to open the door. The classroom doors automatically lock as a safety measure and can only open from the inside. That didn't stop these things from trying to enter the room. A huge ax wedged itself in the door followed by the screams of the kids in the class, the ax was forcefully removed and this method was repeated numerous times until the door was down to splinters.

What entered that room was one of the worst sights that ever they ever had the displeasure to see. A monstrosity of what appeared a man, for about a second, was a weird green-skinned creature that appeared a good 8 ft tall. It had a form of gun that Zane had never seen and an enormous hatchet that was dripping with blood. One of Zane's friends, Ian, who sat right next to him, turned to Zane and asked, "What do we do?"

Zane just stared forward at this beast as it entered the classroom and turned to face Ian while replying, "I have not the slightest indication on what to do."

Ian eyes gazed back to the creature to see another one enter the room. "You know that whatever these things are, they will slaughter us"

Zane turned once more to Ian, who was slightly shorter than he was yet with a stronger build and shorter hair as well. His hazel eyes met Zanes, wondering what to do against the abomination that was about to kill them. Ian's hair was straight yet somewhat shorter than Zane's and Ian was a formidable person. Zane and Ian would always fight with wooden replicas and sticks that they could find, recreating scenes or making up their own. They would fight until either would win, both improving, as the time would go by.

Ian broke the silence by stating, "Those things over there remind me much of orcs in a way, don't you think?"

Zane thought about that and had to agree with it. Both of them knew their fantasy well and even though orcs were shorter than that, there was an odd resemblance that was frightening to think about. Sam, another close friend, who sat next to Ian, rolled his chair over to us and was about to ask us something but was interrupted when one of the things spoke in a gruff and badly spoken manner.

"Ah, looks, more humie kiddies to stomp to the ground," said one of the orcs

Another orc furiously stated, "Youz killed all the last kiddies, nowz it is my turn to have some fun"

The third orc yelled at the quarreling orcs, "Both of yas has killeds more than I has, it is my turn"

Both orcs at that time turned to face the somewhat smaller orc and the first orc ordered, "Yous will go and tells the Warboss that we gots this area done"

The third orc started to protest but both orcs glared down upon the smaller orc. Not wanting to be killed, he ran off with great haste.

"Now lets have some fun," said the second orc with great enthusiasm while bringing his gun up. The kids near him screamed out in horror as bullets sprayed onto them. The class erupted in screams as kids rushed to get away from them, yet the only exit was the one that the orc went out of earlier. Both orcs now screened out through the class, shooting their way to the students. Most of their shots were hitting the computers and little explosions occurred throughout the class. The class was set up with three tables on one side and with three tables on another side with a wide column in between them.

Mr. Weise tried to quickly get away only to be cleaved in half from the giant ax. Blood spattered everywhere as his upper half of his body fell to the floor. That only brought on more screams and cries along with more chaos. Zane knew this had to end but had to dodge out of the way when their line of sight came near him with their gun. The orcs moved effectively throughout the class, hacking and shooting their way, until the floor turned red and the walls splattered thick with the red liquid. All that were left was three kids whimpering in a corner and Sam, Zane and Ian.

Sam turned to Ian and stammered, "Any plans?"

Ian whispered back, "We have to get out of here; we will just get killed by these damn things"

"Agreed", replied Zane after thinking about such a plan. Thinking of fighting these things would be suicide. He started to wonder how to get out of here until he saw the long-bladed scissors that rested ever so nicely on Mr.Weise's desk, which was behind the orcs. A plan spurred through his mind and he thought to take that chance.

"I have a plan and I need your help", whispered Zane as the two orcs started to near the entrance to their tableside, which they seated in the far right side of the second row. Computers and a table to their right and left, a wall to their back and ugly brutes to their front. Since the table width between the two tables was only wide enough for one of the orcs through at a time, one orc went for Zane's group while the other orc started then turned and slowly started for the three whimpering kids in the corner.

When the orc came towards us, Zane quickly said, "I need you to hold his attention for a short time."

Both turned and stared incredulously at Zane, only to see him jumping over tables trying to reach Mr. Weise's desk. Once he got the scissors, he would have no idea what effect it would have against these things, but at least it was something. The orc in the table area near Ian and Sam turned and yelled to his companion "Getz him." The orc started to turn back to the group only to have the orc's eye stabbed out by Sam with a pencil. The orc grabbed at his wound with his hand and started firing, already Sam and Ian jumping over the tables to get out of his sight.

Zane had reached the desk and grabbed the scissors that were kept sharp at all times. Mr. Weise was one who hated dull scissors and he said numerous times that he hated school scissors. He turned to see the other orc standing quite close to him, maybe a meter or two off. Zane looked down at his scissors then looked at the ax and thought, "I'm dead."

The orc grinned its evil grin filled with the joy that he was about to kill someone. With a yell, his ax came over his head and fully downward. Zane had barely enough time just to roll and land horribly when the ax crashed right through the desk. He was quick to get to his feet and held the scissors with a tense readiness in him. The orc came quick with a diagonal slash and Zane felt the wind as he barely jumped side ways out from it. Zane ran towards the orc with scissors ready, the orc turned and brought the ax right along with him. Zane ducked at the knees and saw some strands of hair hit the floor. With the only attack seeming present, Zane brought himself upwards moving left while still in between the orc's arm, slashed a cut on the inside of the elbow on the orc's arm.

Or so Zane thought. The scissors barely punctured the skin of the orc; a pittance of blood came from the wound. The orc hardly cared for the wound. That didn't loosen his grip on his ax at all; on the contrary, it seemed to tighten with rage as if a human could hit him. With a scream of fury, the orc rushed towards him and turned sideways as his ax came from his hip to strike the concrete wall. Zane's dodge left a small cut on his face from the ax and to his relief; the ax was imbedded slightly into the wall, for the moment.

Ian and Sam rushed into the other corner where they could see the other three kids sobbing in their corner. The orc, whose temper tripled since he last saw them or couldn't see, went into a frenzy and flipped the table that stood between them. The table and computers smashed into the wall, making a horrible crash of metal and wood. The anger in the orc's remaining eye was evident enough that the two guys were about to die a horrible and painful death.

Ian stood there and slowly turned his head to Sam, "Well, got any more pencils?"

Sam looked down at his hand to still see half the pencil filled with eye material, the tip had broken off and now was a sharp wooden stub. Sam replied in a lamented way "Sortve"

The orc came at them at that time, his ax ready to shorten the life span of the two. Ian looked, searched his pockets, and found he had a pencil, how inconvenient against a beast like this. "He would think of it as a toothpick," Ian thought to himself.

"Here he comes!" yelled Sam. The orc cried out in rage and brought his ax right down between the two. The two split off, Ian stayed back and stabbed twice at the orc's hand, which just broke the pencil when it hit the hand. The orc swung his ax and hit Ian with a backhand fist. Ian flew backwards at least 8 feet, hitting the floor and losing his breath. He tried to recover his breath; Ian's death seemed imminent as the orc cried out in victory as he ran over to Ian who still lay on the ground and raising the ax above his head, struck down. Sam had acquired a chair and smacked the orc right in the face with all his might. The orc's ax barely seemed deterred and rested right against Ian's cheek.

Ian felt that cold metal on his face, his face had no color and his eyes were incredibly wide, a sharp line of red appeared on his cheek. Sam stared in horror and dropped the chair as the orc turned towards Sam and yelled in rage "Youz mades me miss!" The orc walked towards Sam, tightening his grip on his ax. Ian slowly was able to stand and that was a little unstable. The orc had his back turned on him and cared nothing for him as his only intent was towards Sam. Ian wondered what they would do against this foe when he saw the knife on his belt.

"That is our only hope," Ian thought.

Ian quickly skirted over to the orc and stole the knife before the orc could fully swing his ax towards Ian. The orc stared at where his knife was and cried out "Stupid humiez takes my knife, nows he shall die." With his ax at head level, the orc swung it horizontally. Ian rocked back on his heels as the ax whished by him and as it did, he responded by following it with his own stabs to the orc's hand. The orc didn't seem to know the cuts or didn't care. Ian then concentrated his attacks on the hand that held the gun. He went under the ax arm and slashed the wrist that held the gun, quickly skirting off. Blood quickly dropped to the floor and blood poured from the wound.

That wound the orc did finally look at and it seemed to only add oil to the orc's fiery rage. The orc charged back at Ian and never stopped his attacks, slashing sideways, upwards, down, never giving Ian a chance to stop evading. Sweat started to form on Ian's brow and the orc only laughed with glee. Sam quietly stalked his way to the orc, thinking this fight will only be won by stealth. Sam got right next to the orc and pulled down on his ponytail and with his pencil, stabbed out the other eye.

How the orc howled! Blinded, the orc cried in fury and shot his gun everywhere. Ian was first to reach the gun and slashed the knife repeatedly at his hand, finally cutting off the fingers that held the gun. The orc threw the gun as his fingers fell off; it landed and slid next to the three kids in the corner. The nearest kid to the gun, startled, quickly grabbed the gun tried to fire a round. The kid turned the gun sideways and examined the gun, wondering why it did not fire. The orc was still flailing around, hacking at the air with his hatchet. Sam had grabbed a stool and hit the orc in the knee. The orc barely dropped to his knee turned his head around to bring his ax with him. Ian rushed in, brought his knife in, and cut deeply into the orc's neck. The orc seemed to slow but continued on fighting. Ian continued his onslaught with his knife until the orc released the hatchet, which Sam promptly picked up and drove it into the orc's head. The orc swayed and finally dropped, blood pouring from his many wounds.

Until that point, they still realized that one orc remained.

Zane slashed repeatedly at the orc's elbow as he tried to wrench his ax from the wall. The scissors had little to no effect on the orc's tough skin, so Zane tried the neck instead. Raising the scissors above his head, Zane drove the scissors with all his might into the orc's neck. It did not go as far as Zane had hoped but it still damaged the orc. The orc cried in pain and Zane backed up, only to be hit with a grazing punch to the chest. Zane flew and hit the opposite wall, falling to the ground and spitting up blood. Zane was on his knees when the orc charged full speed at him and had his ax to the ready over his shoulder. He neared with impeccable timing and was about to bring the ax down to have Zane meet his doom when a human yell was heard

The orc turned to the door to see Officer Barowsky with his Glock 45. pistol, standing tense with his pistol gripped firmly in both hands.

"Drop your weapons, now!" ordered Officer Barowsky.

The orc merely laughed at that notion and brought up his own gun. The officer took no chances and fired twice at the orc, hitting once in the head and another hit the orc's ax hand and made the orc drop the ax. The orc returned the favor and fired at the officer. Officer Barowsky fell to the floor in a pool of blood. The orc was swaying from the shot to the head, even that would not take it down! Ian then tossed his knife to Zane, which clanked on the floor next to Zane.

The orc turned his head back to Zane, only to see a blade enter his throat. The knife punctured deeply again through the neck, and the orc stared down at Zane with fire in his eyes. Zane twisted the handle of the knife, causing the orc to gurgle up blood. The orc fell to the ground, the life fading from his eyes. Zane limped over to Officer Barowsky, to find him gone. Zane was at a loss of words, he had never seen anyone die, except in the movies or video games. He never saw a human being die in front of his eyes. All that had happened had happened in a rush and now that it had passed, everything that occurred settled in on the entire group. Zane stumbled away from the officer's body, turning around to see the carnage of the room. Sam, Ian, and Zane saw the blood; blood was everywhere, drenching the walls and floor. The blood was thick in some areas and you may step in small pools of it. Everyone could see the fear etched in the corpse's eyes, the horror painted on their faces. It was all too much for Zane and he threw up in the corner. Ian and Sam did look queasy themselves.

Trying to steer away from the fright of everything, Sam was quick to ask both of them, "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hurts a little and I am shaken up a lot but I'm all right," Zane slowly replied as his chest and back ached.

"Yeah, same with me, my chest hurts a lot but I will make it," added Ian.

The three kids, who were left, seeing that the door was unguarded, looked back and forth between Zane's group and the door. Sam turned to regard the two kid's action and realizing what they were thinking yelled "Don't go out there, you will get killed!"

Paying no heed to warning, the two kids darted out of the room before any more protests could occur. The group heard the kid's frantic footsteps hit the floor and next came many gunshots that rattled out throughout the hallway. Sam stared at the door, feeling guilt and sorrow knowing that he could have done more to stop them from meeting their death.

Breaking the silence, Zane asked, "How many more of these things do you think are out there? I mean, I doubt that there are only three and what that other "orc" said about a Warboss sounds a little frightening."

Sam turned around incredulously and asked, "Why does the thought of the Warboss perturb you?"

"Well, if you noticed how the bigger orcs were able to easily push off the smaller one. This Warboss must be pretty big to control the orcs that we had such a hard time killing…" Zane said has he thought about that. He had killed someone, something in his whole life he thought he would never do. He had taken the life of another being. How could he live, knowing that he had killed someone? Would Zane be able to kill again, would his own morals and thoughts intervene when people needed him? Zane turned inward, wondering what he could do.

His thoughts were displaced when Ian shook him saying, "We should take a couple of these weapons with us, we will need them."

"Hey" exclaimed Zane. "Can we use those orc guns?"

Ian and Sam turned and looked at each other and shrugged. Sam took one of the orc guns and turned towards the wall. With the repeated pulling of the trigger, it seemed that humans could not use them.

They all nodded at that and Sam went to go grab the gun from the officer, he also retrieved a spare clip from the officer as well. While searching his pockets, Sam found a taser and a set of keys.

"This might come in handy," Sam said pointing to the taser.

Zane went to grab the knife from the orc that he had killed while Ian had kept the knife he stole from the other orc. Zane hesitated as the reached for the knife, feeling that he shouldn't touch the body or even get close to it. Shaking away his morals, he grabbed the knife that was sheathed at the orc's side. The group all turned and walked out of the door that led out of the classroom. They were in a small, outlet of a long hallway.

The group was in the Band/Orchestra/ and Choir area as well as the industrial tech which included the computer class. To the right of Mr. Weise's class was Mr. Adamson's industrial tech class. The door that led to Mr. Adamson's room was leaning awkwardly on one hinge. A shot erupted from the class and that shook the three standing near the displaced door. Sam pushed the door slightly aside to see what was happening. Five kids spread out throughout the industrial tech room were faced against three orcs with grins going from ear to ear. One of the orcs was right against the door and Sam stared at the back of the orc while peering around him.

With his gun in hand, Sam steadied his gun and pointed it at the back of the orc's head. Shaking, the gun slightly rattled and that caught the orc's attention. The orc was in mid-turn when it was shot in the temple. The beast took a startled step back and was fired again in the head and that brought the orc down. Meanwhile, the other two orc's had turned and saw the three near the doorway. A kid saw the distraction that was occurring and tried to run, only to have his head lost to him by a hatchet, as he had neared the orc.

Another kid had an awl and tried to attack another orc across the room. The room was filled with sanders, drills, saws, and other tools; while the desks were long wooden benches with stools. The door was in the top right hand corner of the room with the desks near the door and all the tools opposite to the door and the back of the room. The brave kid lunged his awl forward, trying to reach the eye. He yelped in victory as it neared only to have it turn in surprise as the orc caught the hand.

He tried to wrench his hand from the orc's iron grip and the orc grabbed the kid's neck with his other hand. Lifting him in the air, the little kid struggled and kicked against the orc, proving no avail. The orc tightened his grip and with a snap, the kid dropped to the floor with his eyes still showing fear. With a laugh, the orc near the tools walked to the kids already in the classroom while the other orc near the desks turned towards the group near the door.

"This could be a problem" expressed Sam as we had entered the room and saw the situation.

"We have to help them!" Zane frantically replied as the orc near the other group neared with only a set of machinery in his way.

"But how?" stammered Ian.

"I have to go!' Zane yelled as he ran towards the orc when he heard the screams of the other group and saw the kid that had just died of decapitation, blood spurting on the floor.

"Wait!" cried Ian only to have his gaze turn back to the other orc approaching them. Ian ran the same path that Zane did except he turned into the second row of long-bench desks.

Sam found himself alone as the orc neared; Sam ducked and ran the same path as the other two did, having a hail of bullets above him

Ian turned to Sam when he came to a halt near to him while he kneeled and asked "Alright, now what? This one won't be as easy as the last one."

Sam looked incredulously at Ian. "How could he think that last one was easy when we almost got killed?" thought Sam. Sam saw behind Ian's kneeling form the body of a kid with a gunshot to the head. Sam shuttered and motioned for Ian to continue down the row until he got near the tools where the last kid died. Sam automatically stood up and shot wherever he predicted the orc to be. He was off by some as the shot missed the orc by 5 ft. The orc turned to the spot of the shot and laughed aloud. The next shot the orc did not laugh as Sam had realigned himself and fired again, grazing the orc's cheek and taking a bit of his ear

The orc cried out in fury and shot back at the two teens. One shot had grazed Sam's face as he went to crouch. Ian yelled out "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Sam said shakily as his hand moved to feel his face and found minor blood.

Zane had turned off from the benches and neared the orc. Another stupid kid tried to run off, seeing both of the orcs occupied. The kid was spotted by the orc and with multiple rounds; the kid fell in a bloody heap. The two surviving kids, Emily and Sarah, were standing near the corner of the room and saw the kid that had just died. The twins turned back to see Zane behind the orc and that prompted the orc to turn around.

"Ah, another kiddie to smash to thes ground" the orc said with a smirk on his vile face. He eagerly adjusted the grip on the handle of his huge hatchet. The knife that Zane was carrying was quite longer than a normal knife would seem. It seemed like it could cause potential damage to all creatures. Except this orc made the knife look like a needle. Zane turned the handle, so he was holding it sideways. He rotated the handle, always changing his method of how to attack. Zane was not quite sure how to attack this thing, he was not quite sure if he wanted to face the thing at all.

Zane squirmed at seeing this 8 ft. monstrosity before him. How could he imagine defeating such a huge beast head on. The last one must have been a fluke. Indeed, his luck with the last orc was great for him to survive. Zane quickly had to snap himself from his thoughts when the orc gave a feral cry and charged straight ahead, bringing his ax to do a full swing. Zane was able to duck and run under that arm, while bringing the knife against the armor, making a horrible screeching sound.

"That didn't work…" Zane thought as he was trying to at least slowly damage the beast. He turned his head to see the twins in the corner, one of them; Sarah had slowly started to move to Ian while trying to avoid the shots that the other orc was constantly shooting in Ian and Sam's way. Emily was still in the corner when her eyes widened with fear stricken in them. Zane turned to see the orc right behind him and before any attack could be made, Zane was lifted into the air by the orc's powerfully corded arm as easily as a rag doll. Zane kicked repeatedly into the orc's face but to have no result.

"Now I gets to kill you," the orc laughingly said as his grip tightened. Zane tried to breathe, but found it hard to do. Zane futilely slashed at the orc's arm but it only seemed to tighten the orc's grip as blood dripped to the floor. He could only release his screams of pain, his air coming in shorter raspy breaths. The orc's blood-shot eyes glistened with glee as he felt the life slowly draining from the boy. Two shots exploded into the orc's choking arm, the other shot barely grazing the arm. The orc released his grip and Zane hit the floor on his knees, taking in the needed life force known as air. His grip was only released because he was hit in the elbow and thus shattered it.

The orc angrily peered around the room and saw Sarah with the gun that she acquired from Sam poised in both of her hands, tense and ready to make the next shot. With his arm useless, the orc cried out in rage and fired multiple rounds at Sarah and Ian. With a yelp from Sarah, she and Ian ducked and crawled behind the wooden benches. One of the shots hit the table saw mechanics and inadvertently turned it on. The constant sound of the saw masked Zane's coughing and heavy breathing as he tried to get back up on his feet.

Another awl rested on the workbench behind Emily, she finally realizing it was there when she frantically looked around for some weapon. She grabbed it and wondered how useful it would be against this thing. It was roughly 5 inches of metal; the class was using it for an architect project. Emily turned to see Zane slowly stand with the orc pointing his gun at Zane's slow moving body. Emily knew she wouldn't be able to move to get there quickly so the only thing she could do was yell.

"Hey!" she screamed at the orc. The orc looked up skeptically at the girl, wondering why she would even speak to it. The orc casually brought its gun up and with that, Emily screamed and ran to Ian and Sarah while being shot at, though many of the shots hit the machines she had run behind. The orc brought its attention back to Zane who finally stood up with his knife poised to strike, though the orc had a gun that could strike him more effectively and quickly.

"Nowz you die" the orc cried as he raised his gun to eye level to shoot Zane. Shots were fired in the class as the other orc carelessly fired at Ian and the others, taking its time to reach them to destroy them. The orc looming over Zane convulsed and Zane stared on, seeing the orc writhe this way and that. The orc tried to turn and swing his hatchet around but the taser's effect considerably slowed his movements and Sam stepped out of range. Zane was quick to the attack and plunged his knife into the back of the orc's neck, hitting the spinal cord. The orc did another spin and brought his ax around, Zane ducked and slashed at the orc's knee, with better effect than the previous scissors. Sam rushed in and shoulder slammed the orc from behind and since Zane was still knelling, the orc fell over Zane face first, with the orc's arms lying behind him with his forearms touching the ground. Zane quickly hopped on top of the orc's back and taking the arm that was shot, he brought the arm directly in the air until it was almost perpendicular to the ground, with that Zane twisted the arm with all his strength until the orc's shoulder broke.

The orc howled in pain and tried to stand, the orc managed to get on one knee when Zane pulled the orc's head back and sliced a fine line on the orc's neck. The orc gurgled blood and Zane took the knife over the orc's head and with an arc motion, plunged it deep into the orc's windpipe. The orc fell back down face first onto the floor.

The other orc, seeing its comrade fallen, forgot about taking its time to reach the group and charged around the bench to rush them. "Run" was the cry that everyone heard as they all scrambled away from the drill that they were kneeling against. The orc swung its ax downward into the drill, flailing parts everywhere. Sarah had run behind and fired a shot at the orc's knee, hitting it squarely. The orc awkwardly turned around to be fired again at its chest; the orc spiraled backward until it hit the table saw. The head of the orc hit the saw right in the forehead and the sound of the saw grinding into the skull was a horrible mix. The orc fell to the floor, convulsing on the ground with blood pooling everywhere.

The saw finally stopped, blood drenched from its points and some of those points were mangled. Zane and Sam moved over to the three, Zane still rubbing his neck that was still red. Emily was the first to hysterically respond, "What are those things?"

"We really don't know," replied Sam. They really didn't have an idea what these things are. They just thought they looked like orcs, but they couldn't make real assumptions.

"We have just dubbed them orcs for now," Ian added, looking around to see the carnage of the room. Everyone turned and saw what the orcs had done in such a short time. Mutilated bodies filled the room; blood was a common sight now, dripping from machines and the wall. Bullet holes were everywhere the eye could travel, the room was another slaughter facility.

Sam returned his gaze to the group and asked Sarah "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I thought you knew Sam" Zane remarked. "The twins each year go to the state tournament for rifle and pistol shooting and Sarah had won third in pistol and Emily had won third in rifle."

Emily turned quickly away; she was always the modest one about her abilities. Emily and Sarah were identical twins, with curly red hair, small chins, and sharp faces. The twins' faces differ in some areas but to someone who rarely sees them, they can't tell them apart. Gunshots were faintly heard in the class as they rang through the building.

"Sam, do you have another clip for the gun?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, take it" Sam replied, tossing the clip to Sarah.

Sarah caught the clip and replaced the old clip with the new one. She checked over the gun for any problems and with a nod went to the door.

The shaken band left the tech class, wondering what other horrors awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stained

The troupe exited the class with hopes of finding other survivors amidst the school. They did not know what to expect, what other horrors and creatures would pop out to kill them. Everyone was in the outlet hallway of the main hallway, and all they saw was the red streaks of blood that was on the opposite wall. Sarah was the brave one and cautiously walked out into the main hallway. Everyone else in the group watched as Sarah turned her head from side to side, a horrid expression on her face. Zane and Emily rushed to her, Sam and Ian then catching up.

The long hallway was laid with many little inlet hallways that led to other classrooms such as the band and the choir. To the right, many little hallways followed, some allowed you to go out into the main area of the school while the others just took you to other classroom. That section of the hallway ended and split in two, forming a T. To the left, the same pattern occurred except it did not end in a T. Instead, a small stairway that led down was there with a sloping ceiling, so you could not just jump down it or you would smack dead on with the ceiling.

The hallway was filled with bodies; you could not step anywhere without stepping on a body. Bullet holes were numerous through out the walls, making the walls look disfigured. Blood soaked the carpet, drenched the bodies and walls, making a ghastly tapestry of its scarlet potency intermixed with the bullet holes. The faces were locked in their primal scream, their last moment of life exalted in their screams for help. Body parts were littered on top of the corpses; arms, legs, torsos, and more could be seen. Even at the end of the hallway to the left were the sloped ceiling is, a good nine ft above the ground, a crack in the wall and a blood pattern around the crack was evident. The kid that had been thrown and had his face smashed into the wall was lying below.

The color from everyone's faces left, Zane and Ian backed against the wall, with their hands on their knees. Sam and Emily had stepped back into the inlet hallway where they had come from; Sam turned his head to look into the eyes of a student that he knew, Mario Bousalinne, his head cleaved in half. Sarah had collapsed on the floor, crying as she hesitantly reached out her hand to touch the shoulder of her dead friend, April Johnson. All was quiet save the constant gunshots and screams that echoed through out the building, reminding you that your fate will soon come.

Emily came out of the hallway and comforted Sarah with a hug, letting Sarah cry her tears. Sam slowly paced back and forth in his hallway, wondering how many of these things are there; he turned back into the industrial tech class and brought out two knives from the fallen orcs. Zane and Ian just looked at the bodies, wondering how they even lived against the orcs that they faced. A scream pierced the air and everyone turned to look down the left of the hallway, save Sam who stuck his head out, where the stairway was.

Mark Thomson, a robust 14 year old with shaggy black hair and wire rimmed glasses, came running up the stairs panting his heart out. When he saw the group, he ran full might towards them, though that was not much. What came after him was not an orc, but still startling enough to be an orc. What appeared as a man ran after Mark, a clear glimpse could not be seen because of Mark's girth. Zane and Sarah started to run towards Mark when Mark stumbled and fell to the ground, scorched marks were on his back. Zane and Sarah stopped immediately as the man came rushing in, firing his gun repeatedly at Mark's body, a hideous laughter came from his voice when he was firing, high in pitch and in insanity. The man was pale and baldheaded with sunken eyes, a long black robe with odd metal poles sticking from his back, five in all and the top one had a skull pierced through the pole. He had a gun that was different then the orcs and he carried a knife.

The man turned to look at the group, a smile going from cheek to cheek, a maniacal look in his eyes. With a scream, he charged at the five, firing his gun at them. Everyone ran into the hallway, hopping over bodies to get into safety. The shots hit the wall opposite to them, concrete hitting the floor. The shots seemed to be lasers of some sort and they had an effect. The footsteps neared and everyone tensed, ready to jump out at the new enemy. The firing stopped and the group assumed that he was nearing their spot, everyone ready to move into motion. Seconds rolled on that seemed like hours and Sarah stuck her head around the corner and saw the man standing still.

She motioned everyone into the hallway, her gun poised in front of her. The man coughed up some blood and fell to the floor, Andrew standing behind him. Andrew had stolen the blade from one of the paper cutters; the long blade glistened with blood. Around the corner where Andrew stood, Corey came running, giving a slight wave at the sight of the of rag-tag group.

Andrew knew the group well and went to greet them. Andrew had slick blonde hair that was kept back, a sharp face with a small chin and bright blue eyes. Corey ran towards Andrew, being taller with long black hair.

"I am glad to see that you guys survived," Andrew said as he neared the group.

"Yeah, at least we know that there are some survivors," Ian replied.

Zane intervened by asking the most important question, "What is going on here?"

Everyone stared and pondered at that thought, the group did not know anything. Everything was going good for them, just like a normal day, until their day was shattered.

"Who could be doing this?" Sarah asked.

"And why," Emily countered.

"Terrorists?" Sam answered.

Everyone stared at him with such skepticism that it was beyond comprehension.

"Since when did Al-Qaeda dress in huge green costumes or black robes?" Ian sarcastically responded.

"Give him a break, at least he is trying," Corey said.

Ideas were spawned and circulated amongst the group, all adding their two cents to figure out what the orcs were.

Mutated creatures that evolved.

Genetically engineered creatures that the government lost control of.

Aliens, even though everyone scoffed at that notion.

"Stop," Zane somewhat had to yell, "Whatever these things are or how they got here, eventually we will find out."

"What do we do now?" everyone asked.

Shots and screams continued to ring throughout the building, never ceasing. Pounding of feet could be heard from almost every corner, war cries coming from every direction. From behind the group, the orcs were fighting skirmishes with the Chaos space marines, though the group did not know that, they just heard the clang of steel and the shots.

"How was the area from where you came from Andrew?" Sarah questioned.

Andrew and Corey solemnly stared downward and Sarah knew she hit a soft point. Andrew's hand clenched around his blade, his knuckles already starting to turn white from his grip.

"Our class was just…overrun," started Corey "Tho, those things, those orcs just came and started killing everyone. Andrew and I tried to fight back, but to no avail. Andrew only wounded one with his makeshift sword and that still would not take the thing down. We ran until we heard shots in this area and then we saw Mark fall to that man."

"Our only choice then is to move forward." Andrew guessed, pointing down to the stairway where Mark came from.

Emily walked ahead of the group and picked up the Laspistol from the Chaos cultist.

She went back to the group, and pointing at a far wall, fired. The shot hit the wall and pieces of concrete hit the floor.

"I think I found my gun." Emily exclaimed, examining over her new gun.

Sam handed Corey an orc knife, which is more like a cleaver, allowing him to have a weapon. The group of seven crept down the hallway, until they hit the stairway. Fighting was happening around the corner of the wall of the stairway and everyone peered around that corner to see what was happening.

The hallway that they were almost in ran in both ends of the school, the hallway filled with lockers until it another hallway filled only with more hallways. The school was intermixed with hallways and lockers. The main area where the fighting was occurring in was the main entrance of the school, the locker bays sitting off to the right and the main entrance down the hall from the fighters.

A man, or what appeared a man, was fighting off five creatures that none of them knew who they were. The man had the darkest of armor, the armor's tainted aura permeated throughout the hallway, almost frightening. The man was pallid, eyes sunken in yet with an evil seething through, and teeth jagged and torn. His weapon was what tantalized everyone's attention, a huge scythe. This scythe did not have the same characteristics as say the Grim Reaper's, but with it glistening with blood and the blade looking devilish in itself, was in a league of its own.

The creatures fighting him were in a different class themselves. Bright red masks donned their heads; white armor scaled their slender bodies, every muscle sharply defined. Their weapon resembled a katana in a way, but the structure of the sword looked amazing. The creatures continually screeched or howled depending on how you viewed it. Such grace they fought with, intermixing their attacks to complement each other.

The man was pressed but still fought with such intensity, such ferocity; the group had a hard time keeping up. One of the masked fighters brought his katana high in the air and struck down, another crouching from behind and using his companion's body as a diversion to strike at his midsection. The man ducked and brought the butt of his scythe into the face of the crouching foe. He quickly reversed motion and brought his scythe upwards, catching the blade on his handle.

He pushed upwards, causing the donned fighter to stagger backwards, and swung his blade around him while starting to stand, catching one in the knee and another through the chest. That warrior's upper body fell to the ground, blood staining his white armor. Another fighter came at him, howling all the way. The masked warrior slashed at his chest, a jagged line forming where he struck. The man angled his scythe and brought his weapon upward, taking off the hand of one arm and the elbow of another. He continued his circuit and hit the warrior with the butt of his weapon. The donned mask fighter flew towards the group near the stairs, being hit repeatedly by Bolter shots that the man was firing.

The man brought his Bolter pistol and fired at the one that he had taken the knee off. Two were left, both gripping their weapons even more. They charged, howling at the man. A myriad of slashes and stabs ensued, all parried by the man. It all seemed a blur to the group, wondering how the man was even still alive. The two warriors complemented each other's movement, working to find the weakness of the man. Their seemed none as the man continued to dodge, a few cuts appearing on his armor and face. One of the masked foes did an overhand slash, which the man caught and pushed the blade far out, turning himself sideways. The man brought up his Bolter and fired twice at the masked foe, falling to the ground.

The last one charged only to have his head severed; it rolled a good ten feet. Everyone at the stairs crept back up the stairs, not wanting to make a sound to alert this killer.

"Wow" Sam expatiated.

"How he moved was unbelievable," remarked Andrew.

"But, who were those other guys?" added Corey.

"I think it is safe to say that we should not go that way." Ian said. Ian was trying to figure out what to do. He was confused; everywhere a battle was occurring, screams piercing the air. Mostly, the battle was inside him. Ian felt so helpless, his state of mind telling him that he was a small pawn dragged into this. He looked around at the bodies in the hallway that they were in, seeing so many fall, yet there were so many more in the school, dead or alive.

"What can I do?" Ian thought. "How am I supposed to survive this?" His mind kept toying with him, giving him the worst possible scenarios to manage through. Every horror that he could think of bombarded his mind, showing him that he will die, most painfully at that. Then that face showed itself. The face of that man with the scythe, that malicious aura that surrounded him and permeated through the air, tainting everything around him. Ian shook himself free of his demons and continued to listen to the group.

"You all right, Ian?" Emily asked, concerned that his face was so distraught.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what do we do to get out of here. I mean, in front is that man with that scythe. In back, we hear battle happening. To our right, as Andrew said, it was over run. So what do we do?" Ian said his voice with a little hysteria.

"We will be fine, we will figure something out," Emily soothingly said.

"You don't know that!" Ian yelled. "How do you know that we will survive, huh?"

No one could answer him that same question played through everyone's mind before. How would they escape? They did not know, they were just trying to survive for the moment.

The tension between the group was broken when men's shouts were heard by the stairs. Sarah poked her head around the corner to see the dark-armored man fighting with a red-armored man, armed with a huge warhammer of some sort.

"Tainted heretic," Brother Pollex shouted. "You have spilled the blood of many; your death will not be enough to reprimand all the pain you have caused!"

Brother Pollex charged his mighty war hammer at the ready. The Chaos Lord swung his scythe right at Brother Pollex's head. Pollex stopped short and swung his hammer, hitting the Chaos Lord in the shoulder. The Chaos Lord hit the lockers, going through one. He tried to stand but had to roll as the hammer came and almost smashed his head down, a nice crater left in the ground. The Chaos Lord backpedaled the way Brother Pollex charged him and Pollex followed.

Sarah motioned for everyone to follow and they all went to the next corner to watch to fight. Seven heads peered around the corner of the wall as the two battled.

The Chaos Lord turned himself sideways and swung his scythe, Pollex swinging his hammer. The scythe grazed Pollex's armor as the war hammer hit the Chaos Lord directly in the face. The bone snapped and cracked and he flew to hit the wall, a small crater forming. Blood was coughed as the Chaos Lord tried to stand and he faced the barrel of a Bolter as it fired. His head swung backwards as in whiplash and he fell to the floor, lying very still.

Brother Pollex stood grim faced and looked around, seeing a Sergeant approach him. The Sergeant started to speak when he saw the group and pointed them out. Pollex spun and his gun was pointed as the group, same with the Sergeant's. A score of Space Marines flew around the corner and stood behind the Sergeant, their guns pointed at the group.

Everyone's face turned white, not knowing what to do. They decided their best option was just to face them, talk with them maybe. Everyone came around the corner, in a single file and stood as if about to be fired by a firing squad. The group placed their weapons slowly on the ground and brought their hands slowly straight in the air. Brother Pollex slowly approached them, his grim demeanor showing the group that this would not be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: New Allies

"Who are you?" Brother Pollex questioned, his voice showing little compassion and sympathy. Brother Pollex was grim faced, intense blue eyes that burned with an inner flame. He was the type of man that you would not look down at the floor when speaking, other wise he would make you look up at him when you spoke.

"I will not ask again, who are you" Pollex's voice started to rise with that, the bolter in his hand resting comfortably, pointing at the group.

"We are just a bunch of students who went to this school." Sam started, his voice trying not to fluctuate against this man and his penetrating gaze.

Brother Pollex released his grip on his bolter, considering the words spoken. He spent some time thinking of something. "What are you doing with the heretic's and the ork's weapons?"

"Heretics?" everyone responded, wondering if Pollex meant the men dressed in black.

"Surely you must know of the forces of Chaos."

"No, we don't."

"By the Emperor's name!" Pollex yelled.

"Who is the Emperor?" everyone chimed.

Brother Pollex's face contorted with rage at that statement and brought his bolter up so quickly it was beyond comprehension. "How dare you ask who the Emperor is, I should burn your body for your Heresy!"

"Hold on!" Andrew yelled, getting in between everything. "Seriously, who is this Emperor and who are you guys. You can't be military." He said waving his hand in front of him, with Pollex's armor and gun.

"I am Brother Pollex of the Emperor's Chosen, these are my Space Marines. We arrived in this land in pursuit of the orks that troubled one of the worlds that was stationed nearby. We chased them until we hit a portal of some kind, our psyker could not decipher it. One Space Marine stepped through it, and hit this world. We followed and found the forces of Chaos here as well."

"To answer your earlier question, we had the weapons to protect ourselves against these heretics and orks. We came to school, only to be overrun, many of our peers and friends have been killed, but now that you are here, you can help us. Right, I mean you can help us, can't you? And you never answered our question on who these Heretics are"

"The Heretics are the forces of Chaos, first established in the Horus Heresy, when they first turned. The Emperor was grievously wounded during the battle against Horus, the one who orchestrated the rebellion as you might say. Horus is dead now by the Emperor's hand and now the Emperor watches over us to purge the forces of Chaos."

"Uh huh" everyone answered.

"Sorry to say, but it is hard to cope with this. Hellish beasts who are orcs, men who are heretics I suppose. I mean, you guys also popped out of nowhere." Zane responded.

"We must go and see the Emperor, as I assume we have landed on an older version of Terra, known to you as Earth perhaps."

"Damn it," Sam yelled, "There is no Emperor; there is only these abominations that have killed a lot of people here."

Brother Pollex's hand snapped out and caught Sam in the neck, lifting him with ease. Pressure was applied, Sam struggling against the grip.

"Stop it," Emily screamed at Pollex "You are going to kill him."

"Please, let him go" Sarah pleaded.

Sam dropped to the floor in a thud, gasping for breath, everyone rushed over to see how he was.

The Librarian came to them now, sensing the tension. Everyone looked up, some with contempt, others with hope.

"What is transpiring here?" the Librarian asked.

"This psycho tried to kill my friend," Corey stated.

"And yet the orks haven't?"

Corey stood there, silent with a small hatred fuming for this new comer. The Librarian scanned the group, seeing the ragged look and the sense of fear on everyone's face and demeanor.

"Pollex, come with me" ordered the Librarian.

Brother Pollex followed, hoping that his comrade will be able to figure out what to do with these insolent pests.

"I believe that these kids are right, even though it is heresy to think of a world without the Emperor's watchful eye over it." said the Librarian, revealing what was on his mind.

"How?" asked the shocked Pollex.

"I think that we have traveled back in time, so far that the Emperor was not even around. Perhaps that is why these kids have never heard of the Emperor, not even the heretics. I am afraid to say that while we are here, the Emperor will not be watching over us."

"Have you turned on me Librarian, trying to distill my mind with doubt of the Emperor? Are you trying to destroy the foundation that the Emperor has set in my mind?"

"No, Brother, I do not want to believe it either. Nevertheless, the circumstances may say something else. These kids are not lying, I can tell from the fear in their eyes and the weapons they carried. They had to defend themselves against the orks and Chaos and they lived, surprising at that. When I arrived here, I sensed something was amiss. I did not expect it to be that the Emperor did not exist; I do not sense him here. Also, if this was an era of the Emperor, would you not see the Imperial Guard here or any other sect to quell this trouble?"

Brother Pollex swallowed all the information presented at him. How could he take the fact that the Emperor would not be with him during battle, his war cry shouting towards the Emperor, asking for his guidance in battle. Now, that is useless in battle in an era that does not have the Emperor. Pollex turned his head to see the rag tag group of kids

who had found some way to survive the carnage that had infiltrated the school.

Pollex quickly turned and came back to the group. He went right up to Sam and said, "Pardon my actions for earlier, but if you speak ill of the Emperor again, I can not be held accountable for my actions."

"Agreed," Sam replied shakily.

"None the less," the Librarian started as he walked towards the group "We must get you to safety as we purge this building of the orks and Chaos."

"We can't leave," Ian curtly responded, "We do not know how many more of our friends are still alive in this school."

"And what daresay, can you really do to help" the Librarian said without missing a beat.

"At least it would be more than you just giving me some escort to leave this school."

"We do not have the privilege of time here," Pollex began, "We are out in the open, we should move, and quickly." His hand clenched his hammer and his bolter as he scanned the area for any enemies that may pop out and give away their position.

The Librarian locked gaze with Ian, peering through the depths of his mind. The Librarian gave a small nod and crossed his arms. He exclaimed, "All right, you may search for any survivors in this school. However, take heed; you have not the ability to take down the orks and the forces of Chaos. I advise that you stay in the shadows and away from the eyes of their scouts. The Eldar would be the hardest for you to take down and avoid, you would be dead in a moment."

"Eldar?" Ian asked.

The Librarian pointed and Ian followed to the bodies of the red-masked warriors. "Those are Howling Banshees, be wary of them, or you will find yourself dead at their feet. You need proper weapons, if you will use them that is your choice and yours to make. Use them at your discretion."

Brother Pollex signaled some men to retrieve some weaponry. They returned with better knives, the ones that the Space Marines used. The knife was long with a jagged edge, it reminded you of a combat knife, and it was light and comfortable to hold. Everyone received a knife. The next weapon that came from the assortment was a Bolt pistol, a good size pistol that had a nice weight, ornate in design as it had the Emperor's Chosen emblem painted on the sign, a flaming sword attached with wings.

"I apologize that we only have two of these guns so who here is the best shot?" asked Pollex.

Everyone pointed at Emily and Sarah in unison; they blushed slightly under the gaze. A surprised Pollex handed the guns over to the twins and gave them extra clips for their guns, many clips. The rest of the group was given excess las pistols, a little better than the Chaos cultists.

The Space Marines also had extra chain swords, though they looked like they would do immense damage, seemed cumbersome to the group. The group retrieved the five swords that the Eldar Howling Banshees had used, everyone had one save Emily and Sarah, they had the better quality handgun.

"Thank you for the weapons that you gave us." everyone said, examining their new gifts.

"Just stay out of direct combat and evacuate as many survivors as you can, and hurry now, get out of here." Pollex said, his bolter pointing towards the group and fired. The shot passed by Emily's cheek and hit an ork directly in the face. Blood gushed from his wound, his convulsions already starting to slow. Around the corner where the rag-tag group had come from came a score of orks, brandishing their hatchets that glistened with blood and firing their guns in every which direction.

The group ran full speed towards where the score of Space Marines had emerged, the Space Marines passing them, firing their bolters and running to join Pollex and the Librarian. Shells hit the ground at an astounding rate; the hallway was filled with a deafening roar, until they clashed. Chainswords and hatchets clashed, blood sprayed in every direction. The troupe ran around the corner and kept running, now on their own and running from every horror imaginable.


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

Chapter 4: Fear

The weary group, mentally and emotionally, traveled the halls, hoping to avoid every form of evil and to find as many survivors they could. Everyone kept looking over their shoulder, paranoia encroaching on to them, afraid of even the slightest shadow or sound. There new weapons seemed insignificant, for some of the group had never fired a handgun and they knew that their aim would not be good enough. Emily looked over her shoulder, the echo of battle could be heard and she imagined Brother Pollex and the rest of them dying against that hoard. She shuddered and ran back to the group. Most of the lights in the hallways were out, shattered, leaving a few lights to give a dismal and scary view of the hallway. Few windows dotted the hallways, leaving beams of light to show blood or a body. It was the middle of a dreary winter, already late in the day, the sun starting its descent into the horizon.

They stopped at one hallway, looking down its long bleak stretch of horror. Only one light was present in that hallway, it was right in the middle of the hallway and a human body was perched on the side, its head gone. Down that hallway was the janitor's main area: supplies, office, and other miscellaneous stuff. A sound echoed through out the hallway, a small clank. Everyone peered intently into the hallway until a shaped started to form from the darkness. A man came out in the armor of the Space Marines, except it was dark with gold inscriptions on the side, smeared with blood. Horns protruded from his helmet, extending out to straighten upwards, his eyes a blood red. The Chaos Space Marine saw the group, carrying a heavy bolter with eager anticipation and charged.

The Chaos Space Marine melted into the darkness, the group was in a high state of fear, they moved around the corner and their fear grew as the thuds of the charging marine grew louder and gunfire hit the corners of the walls. Sarah knelt and went around the corner of wall of the hallway, firing thrice and hitting something. Multiple bullets whizzed by her, a bright red streak on her face. She fell to the ground and Emily took her spot, firing two times before something clunked to the ground. The light flickered in response above the Chaos Space Marine, blood pouring out of his head.

Emily knelt beside her sister, her hand extending toward Sarah's face. "Are you all right?" Emily asked with worry edging her voice.

"What was that thing?" was the only thing they got from Sarah.

Sam moved forward and looked at the body, a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "Maybe these are those Forces of Chaos that Pollex talked about. Nice shot Emily."

Sarah stood up and wiped the blood from the side of her face, looking down the hall with a new sense of trepidation. The group continued on, avoiding the janitor's hallway in case another Chaos Space Marine came at them. A soft moan came from up the hallway; everyone tensed up and moved cautiously. A student was sitting against the wall, holding his left arm with his hand, blood fresh on his sleeve. His face was slightly pale; the possibility that he had lost a lot of blood was evident.

"Jay!" everyone yelled as they ran towards him, Jay's face turning to acknowledge them.

His face fluttered at the sight of the group, "You guys survived, that's good. My class didn't manage as well as you guys. I got hurt a little as you can see." He pointed at his arm; a slightly deep gash was on his arm. Jay was shorter than Ian was; thin black hair that barely stayed above his eyes. He weighed less than hundred pounds, his height a major factor. Bright green eyes shone with desperation and pain.

Everyone looked amongst themselves to find a way to bandage up the wound. Zane had on a track jacket with Nintendo printed on the back, Emily had a sweatshirt that said I Love Anime on it. The group all turned to Zane and Zane complied, though he felt sad to part with his beloved jacket. Ian grabbed his knife and cut out a sleeve, and tied it around Jay's wound. Though the mock bandage stemmed the blood flow, it would not stop it from continuing and he had already lost some blood before they had arrived.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Andrew said, continually looking at Jay's arm as the group walked down another corridor.

"But the nearest hospital is a more than a few miles away." Sarah countered.

"We could use the nurse's office; maybe they have something, even stitches." Zane offered.

"I don't think that anybody here has sewn anybody up though, with or without stitches. Also, the nurse's office is where we left Pollex, remember?" Sam said.

"Maybe the Space Marines we met have something we could use." Corey tentatively said.

Everyone stopped at that notion and thought. If those guys have such evolved war technology, how about medical technology? Either way, everyone thought that if they were going to help Jay and fast it would be either through the Space Marines or through the nurse's office. They did not backtrack, for fear of the janitor's hallway and other things, and they continued in the hallway they were in. The group knew that the hallway they were in would just go to a split, to the right an emergency exit and to the left the hallway that lead straight to the Space Marines.

Lockers were placed in direct intervals to their left; a small computer lab was placed there as well. Two classrooms were to their right, one of the classroom's windows was shattered, and the other classroom's window was still intact. Those windows were huge, almost the expanse of the classroom. The group passed by the broken glass classroom and continued to proceed to the next one when a Cultist flew through the window, shattering the glass and smacked the lockers, hitting them with a dent and falling dead on the ground.

Everyone took a step back, a muffled scream from Emily. Emily and Sarah gripped their guns and stood in front of the window, the classroom was empty. Of any living beings. Six cultists lay dead on the ground; the walls sprawled with their blood. Emily looked back at the cultist and wondered where the thing that killed them was. A door was in the back left hand corner of the class, that door lead to the emergency exit. There was no door there, only a hole in the wall where the door was. Thuds resounded off the wall and everyone turned, their guns pointed to await the thing to come around the corner.

What came around the wall appeared at first an ork; everyone hesitated to fire at the thing. The ork, or what looked like an ork, was clad in metal parts and machinery. Standing quite taller and wider than a regular ork that they have encountered thus far, it carried a huge claw on one hand that was fresh with blood. A metal mask covered most of his face, his jaw stuck out from underneath. The Big Mek somewhat walked towards the group, firing his gun without abandon. The group split, some hiding behind a wall while the others taking cover behind the lockers. Bullets continued to ricochet or go through the lockers, one bullet hit Ian's calf. Ian screamed as the pain took over his senses, he grabbed at his torn calf, trying to stop the blood flow.

The sound of turbines or something hovering took the air; everyone looked amongst themselves to discern what it was. They peered around the corner to see the Big Mek fighting a Raptor Squad; Chaos Space Marines with jetpacks and their masks painted to resemble a sinister skull that was tainted with dark lines.

"Now is our chance, run," Sam yelled as he helped Jay to his feet; Andrew and Corey supporting Ian. The group ran back towards the hallway that they came from when a group emerged. Everyone stopped, Jay was breathing hard as his wound started to spurt out more blood and Ian's wound continued to release his life essence. At first it appeared a group of Chaos Space Marines, but there was something horribly wrong. Their helmets were torn off, leaving a twisted and deformed head. The Chaos Space Marines' arms resembled odd tentacle-like talons. Corey looked around and found a double door that led to a stairway; he looked behind him to see the mechanized ork making progress against the forces of chaos, though the ork bled from several areas.

"Up the stairs, go, go now," Corey shouted at them as he motioned towards the stairs. Up went the group, taking the steps by twos, taking time to help up the wounded. They heard the feral scream, the constant thuds of heavy boots as they neared the stairs. The enclosed space the stairway was in was spacious, the actual stairs only allowed three to a side with small windows placed at certain intervals to give the area some life. The stairs took a turn and went back up; another double door awaited them, along with another set of classrooms. The Possessed squad charged up the stairs, Andrew turned and shot one in the face with a Las pistol, it was hardly deterred, even with a chunk of its head gone. A tentacle wrapped around Andrew's foot, his screams filled the small room. Zane took Andrew's spot and helped Ian up the stairs, Corey running down with his Eldar sword. Andrew was dragged down the stairs until the tentacle was cut off.

Sam was already at the top, trying to move a table in front of the doorway. The spacious area he was in was the English bay; the English bay was cut in a U with two stairways coming up into the English department at the base of the U. Tables and chairs were scattered in the work area, where teachers could send students if they wanted to work in quiet or if they were out of line.

Andrew and Corey rushed up the stairs; a gash was present on Andrew's ankle. The four possessed marines, one missing a tentacle, ran up the stairs, one of them to be shot in the head by Emily, ending its life. One of the possessed marines jumped up the stairs, defying the laws of nature that everyone there had been taught. His tentacle stabbed into Corey's lower back, Corey screamed as he fell to hit the clearing right before the door.

The marine held on, trying to dig deeper. Andrew's blade carved through the tentacle, Sam and Zane helping Corey to get through the double door. Sarah came and fired at the marine's head, ending its life in a torrent of blood. The last two marines were near the double door when the last of the group went through the door and pushed the table in front of the door. The two marines hit the door, one tentacle crashed through the door, trying to get in. Their screams reverberated off the walls, almost pushing the table out of the way. All who were able placed their bodies against the table, the possessed marines making lead way. A tentacle pierced through the door and another followed, trying to break the door down.

"Shoot at them, fire!" Zane screamed as his body bounced against the constant barrage of the possessed squad.

Sarah and Emily took their place at the door, shooting at the door and through the small window slit that was present on each door. The shots went right above the table; the group was placed against the legs of the table. Screams came from the other side of the door as they fell backwards, falling down the stairs with a thud. The twins reloaded their guns and looked at everyone, discerning which wounds were the most serious.

The thought any other enemy coming from the other stairway kept them moving quickly. Andrew kept pressure on Corey's wound though blood gushed from underneath the makeshift bandage; Ian's calf was bandaged up with another sleeve. Maniacal laughter came from one of the darkened classrooms, Sam and Zane went to pursue the source of the sound. That class was Miss Aronsons; both of them had her for fourth hour and they prayed that she was all right for she was a good teacher, even if she just started there. Her desk, placed in the back right corner of the room with desks on all three sides of the room save the front. A mural of The Globe Theater was placed on back wall. A student was on the floor in the top right corner, laughing as if the end of the world was present. The student had his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth. When he saw the two enter the class, he cried as if in pain and tried to go through his corner of the wall, clawing at the wall.

Sam ran to him, Zane went and examined the room. Blood hit the big windows; sunlight came through in a reddish hue, blood trickled down the marker board. Comforting the student was nigh to impossible, he clawed at Sam, trying to shove him away though he did get some response from him.

"We are here to help; we are going to get you out of here." Sam tried to explain, as he could not get the kid from his fetal position.

"You will lead them here, you, you'll get me killed…Just like the rest of them, JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" The student cried out, his grip on sanity had long let go.

Zane also tried to stir the student from his internal struggle. They did not want to leave the student there, for they knew that he would just be found later. A shout of help came from outside there door followed by gunfire. The two ran back to their group, hoping that they did not die on them.

Five cultists dispersed themselves into the area, their blood frenzy evident as they charged with their knives. A Las pistol hit one in the chest and then again in the face, bringing that one down. Andrew fought with another, his ankle affecting his balance. Ian fired out and hit one in the leg, dropping it. The cultist's leg was no more, as the laser tore through his flesh, screams of agony erupted from him. Ian fired again twice, making sure the cultist would not rise again. Emily fired at one but missed and it got close. The cultist knocked the gun out of Emily's hand and before she could react, a Las pistol was pointed at her face. Her face become pale, her eyes showed the true essence of fear. The cultist smiled as he reached to pull the trigger. A bullet pierced his skull, blood spattered onto Emily's face. Sarah came and protected her sister, as the near-death experience rattled Emily on a conscious level.

Andrew kept pace with the cultist, the cultist's knife swung out and Andrew caught the blade with the Eldar sword and he pushed the knife outwards. A thrust followed from Andrew, which the cultist dodged swiftly and charged in, knowing that Andrew would not be able to retract his sword in time. Andrew turned sideways; his throat barely missed the knife as it made its descent and it hit his shoulder. Andrew grimaced through the pain and hit the cultist in the throat, the cultist wheezing in air. The Eldar sword came across the cultist's chest, the cultist's life fading from his eyes as he hit the ground.

The other cultist lost his composure and ran out of the area he came from, starting to take a left down the hallway. A hail of bullets hit him and he fell to the ground. Everyone in the group looked around themselves for they knew that Emily did not fire, Corey's wound allowed him no movement. The Librarian that was with Brother Pollex came from around the corner to meet them. He walked in, followed by five Space Marines and an Apothecary. The group did not see the Apothecary from their first meeting with the Space Marines and so they stood slightly defensive against him.

"How many survivors have you been able to recover?" The Librarian asked as he scanned the group, noting the many wounds that the group had suffered.

"We did find Jay, he is the only one besides another person back there, but he is…out of his mind." Sam explained, throwing his hand in a hitchhiker manner over his shoulder.

"Jay is seriously wounded. That is the same with Corey; I fear he is losing a lot of blood. Ian is faring no better. We have no way to heal them unless you have a way to help them," Andrew intervened, standing on his other foot, not wanting to put pressure on his ankle.

"Apothecary, if you will I need you to mend the wounds that have been inflicted on to them. And do not forget about this one, for I believe that he will just try to brave it through if possible." The Librarian said, pointing at Andrew's shoulder

The Apothecary went to Jay first, for he had lost the largest amount of blood. Jay was starting to wane into unconsciousness when the Apothecary showed. The Apothecary went from person to person, checking for any wound or cut. Eventually everyone was healed, feeling better than ever. Jay was able to stand with a new vigor, as if energy suddenly coursed through his body. Ian's calf healed instantly, almost better than it was before. Corey's back had the same result, he arched his back, feeling for any pain and he found none. Andrew's ankle moved wonderfully after the Apothecary came and saw him, rotating his ankle to find no problems. His shoulder moved without complaint.

"Thank you," was the chime that cheerfully responded from the group.

"You must now leave, for I fear that this building will soon be overrun. I will look over the person that you speak of; the forces of Chaos would have found that person and had their sick enjoyment," the Librarian responded, hardly noting the thanks that he had received, or the Apothecary.

"What happened to Pollex, is he dead?" everyone asked.

"He is well, but he was wounded slightly, though that will hardly slow him. I was sent to ensure that everyone had left the building, including all of you," the Librarian said, his eyes fixed on Ian, remembering their last encounter.

"I will accompany you to ensure that you leave this building safely. The way that we had taken is dangerous at the minimal. There is another path out of this building somewhere. You know this building far greater than I do, show I ask where the quickest way out of this building is," the Librarian continued.

Everyone agreed that the quickest manner of leaving the school would be the other set of doors that was to their left that lead to the stairway. At the bottom of the stairway was a door that led out of the building, used frequently to get to the buses. They all headed down the hallway to their left, the Space Marines taking point around the group. The Librarian noted the table against the door and peered through the window slit, to his surprise seeing the forms of the possessed squad dead on the ground. The Librarian rushed up the group of students, questioning them.

"Did you take down that possessed squad?" the Librarian asked, a hint of surprise edged his voice.

"Possessed squad? Do you mean those things in the stairway?" the group said, fear present in their voices.

"Yes, possessed squad. They were Chaos Space Marines, but transformed by daemons and the warp. They are mutated denizens of this plane and are extremely powerful. I can't believe that you were able to take them down." the Librarian remarked as he started mumbling to himself.

They reached the door and turned into the stairway area, a Space Marine went down the stair with his gun poised at the ready. He reached the clearing and started down the other corner when he fired his heavy bolter, shells hit the floor at a resounding speed. The other Space Marines started to come down when the lone Space Marine was flung to hit the opposite wall; he looked up at his comrades and with a grunt, said, "A Farseer is with them." A Space Marine went down the stairs and helped that Space Marine back up the stairs, a Howling Banshee on his tail. The Librarian took careful aim and fired twice, a bullet went through its shoulder as the Howling Banshee dodged the bullet that came for its head. The Space Marine turned and kicked outward, sending the Howling Banshee spiraling over the railing and rolling down the stairs. They reached back up with the main group and the Librarian ushered everyone away from the doors.

The Librarian ordered some things the group could not hear and then commanded, "Use another path to get out of this building, for this Farseer will kill you without a second's thought, or less. I will stay along with my brothers to kill this alien." his voice filled with venom as he spewed out the last word: alien. They stood waiting at the top, seeing more Eldar coming up at their position.

"Go now!" yelled the Librarian as shots were fired, he pushed one Eldar down the stairs, using his psychic abilities to propel the Eldar with amazing force as the Eldar hit the wall, a huge crater placed on the wall. The group did the only thing they could and complied, lamenting having to leave behind the men that saved them, though they knew that the Space Marines would be able to take care of themselves.

They left the English department, running all their might. They stopped when they reached a locker bay, huge windows dotted the walls and an aisle went through the locker to a small window that allowed the person to see what was happening in the main entrance of the school. A stairway was to the left of that window and curved down to hit the hallway that was near the main entrance. Everyone went and checked the window to see if anybody was there, ork bodies were littered in the area and a few Space Marine bodies were intermixed in the fray. Woots and shouts came from behind them; an ork ran at them, followed by five more. The group ran down the stairs, rushing for the main door. Sam kept the keys that he got from Barowsky at hand, hoping to take the vehicle and get out of this hellhole.

Down the stairs they went, and thuds growing louder. They emerged in the hallway and ran on until Ian stopped and looked out the one of the multiple massive windows that was present in the main hallway and everyone stopped. Everyone turned to see what was out the window; their gaped mouths could be seen from a mile away. A Chaos Predator tank was stationed outside of the school, looking at the school with an eager gleam. Skulls pierced poles that were placed on the tank, the tank's red and black exterior giving it a terrifying demeanor. A row of metal teeth jutted out from the tank's front, half a body stabbed through one of the teeth. A massive Las cannon was its armament of choice, a soft glow filling the barrel.

"Is that thing going to fire?" Ian asked, noting the glow that continued to grow from the barrel.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Jay softly lamented and he heard the thuds of the orks as they emerged in the hallway. The orks grinned and charged, their hatchets raised high above their heads.

Everyone ran as they saw the Las cannon start to reach its peak, not even noting the orks running after them, save Jay. The Las cannon's shot pierced through the school and hit the orks. Shattered glass was everywhere, where the beam hit the glass had either melted or deteriorated. The beam went through the concrete and on, the concrete burning as if molten rock. One ork survived the ordeal, an arm was seared off as it was caught in the beam, and the ork screamed and squirmed on the ground.

The group found an exit door and ran out of the building, taking in the fresh air and sunlight. They were in the staff's parking lot, as the facility kept the student's parking lot separate from the staff. Many of the faculty members were dead on the ground; an arm was still holding a car door handle, hoping to still escape. The scene was a replica of the one inside, except not being confined to small hallways. Coarse wind struck their faces, as if the wind reveled in the town's suffering. A shiver ran amongst the group, the frigid air eagerly attacking their skin. Zane spotted Barowsky's car, the standard police vehicle and everyone went to the car. A new dilemma hit the group. How would they transport everyone in a five-person car when there were eight people?

Emily took the keys and opened the trunk, a smile rolled over her face. She pulled out of the trunk a pump action shotgun, and to her relief, it was not riot control. The box of shells lay under the spare tire and Emily grabbed them. Sam looked at the shotgun with an eager eye and gave his Las pistol to Jay. Emily handed over the shotgun to Sam, which he took gratefully. Taking a few shells, he loaded the gun, and with the final pump, was ready to take down any fiend.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jay asked, concerned with the amount of people trying to fit in the vehicle.

"We could all fit if we scrunch up," Ian said.

"What about our weapons?" Sarah remarked incredulously.

"We do have a trunk here." Emily countered.

"Still," Sam started. "If we are hit and the car rolls or we crash, we could all be seriously injured."

"What about the staffs' vehicles? Couldn't we search the lot until we found their car or whatever?" Andrew inquired.

"Yeah, but, how will we know which vehicle goes to each person?" the group asked.

"Well, they would have to be going in the general direction of their vehicle. I believe that some of these staff members must have made it close to their vehicle before they were killed." Andrew responded.

It seemed that the greatest idea at that point was to search for another vehicle to use. Scrounging through the staffs' pockets was nerving, as everyone there had had one of the teachers in the lot before. Corey found a key and went to five vehicles in the surrounding area before the key turned for him and the door unlocked. The vehicle was a Ford F-150 with a rusting topper, the aqua color of the truck and topper could not conceal the cancer that had festered itself in the truck. Corey ran back and explained what he found, and to his dismay, the truck properly fit two people.

"We are short one person," Corey exclaimed, running his hand through his hair.

"A person could go in the trunk of the cop car?" Ian suggested.

"I think we would volunteer you for that position," Jay sarcastically said.

"Someone could go in the topper," Zane remarked.

"Who would go in there though?" Sam asked as he looked in the back of the truck. A piece of carpet stretched the entire space of the back; the carpet looked old and torn. The side windows were musty and dirty, and it seemed it hadn't been cleaned in over many years.

Sarah started, "I think we should try to figure out where people are going to go. I don't think we have that much…"

Chaos Space Marines filtered their way around the building, noting the life forms in the parking lot. Bullets hit the tar of the parking lot as Heretics charged, their long strides propelling them even faster.

Everyone ran to a vehicle, going to a seat. Poor Zane was stuck, all the seats were taken and the only refuge was the topper.

"Next time, I will get a seat." Zane mumbled to himself as he reluctantly pulled himself into the topper. The truck was already reeling out of the parking lot; Zane had to hold on as he closed the gate and the top. He watched as Barowsky's car followed, taking note that Sarah and Ian were driving the truck. One of the side windows shattered as a bullet hit it. Taking the Las pistol, Zane took aim and fired at the group of Heretics. The Las pistol did little damage to the armor of the Chaos Space Marines. One of the Chaos Space Marines knelt, loading what seemed a rocket into a rocket launcher.

"Oh hell no." Zane said. "Ian! Go faster damn it! We have a rocket aimed at us!"

Ian turned his head and saw the Chaos Space Marine taking aim at the truck. His foot hit the gas pedal, almost pushing the pedal through the floor. Zane went back to the gate and repeatedly pointed to his right, trying to give the driver of Barowsky's car a heads up. Sam turned his head and slammed on the brakes as the rocket left the launcher. Sarah saw the rocket for a blip second and yelled out, yet no one was quick enough to secure themselves in the vehicle. The rocket went a little low and hit the tar to the left of the truck. The truck rolled over many times, the glass and metal making horrible crashing sounds. The truck rolled into a tree, the tree groaned as the truck hit but it held. Somehow, the truck survived, landing on its wheels. Everyone in the truck was unconscious, bleeding from many wounds. After many agonizing rolls of the truck, for he had hit every wall and side of the topper, Zane was thrown from the truck through a side window and landed on a hard snow bank before the truck collided into the tree. His vision was blurred and pain took over his senses, his arm was broke as the elbow pierced through the skin, darkness overwhelmed him as he saw the Chaos Space Marines starting to move towards the mangled truck and the cop car.


	5. Chapter 5: Anguish

Chapter 5: Anguish

Emily screamed out as the rocket hit the truck, the thought of her sister dying raced across her mind. The occupants of the vehicle could only watch as their friends were engulfed in a torrent of debris and shrapnel. Emily's sobs coursed through the vehicle, which only added fuel to the fiery anger and surmounting fear that was bottling up of the others in the vehicle. Chaos Space Marines marched towards the cop car and the wrecked truck, their cold and callous stare destroyed the word mercy.

Jay tried to comfort Emily, but she merely pushed him away and tried to leave to vehicle, yelling, "I must help her, I must help them!" Andrew and Jay struggled to keep her in the car, their grips almost dissipated, wanting to go help the others. Sam slammed his hand against the steering wheel, trying to hide his tears as he realized that they could not have survived that, no one could have. A moment of sadness and fear hanged in the air of the car; the group's mortality came rushing into them.

A bullet pierced through the windshield, grazing Corey's cheek as he pressed his body against the passenger seat, hoping no more bullets came their way. Sam's gaze turned to the Heretics, the ones who took his friends, the ones who took everything away from him. He had no idea if his family was all right, they could be dead or alive. An image of his mother broke its way into Sam's thoughts, her screams could be heard as the Chaos Space Marines tormented and slowly killed her. Sam shook his head furiously and turned the wheel. The foot of the teenager hit the gas pedal, the small car racing right for the Heretics.

"What are you doing Sam?" Andrew yelled as the car accelerated faster and faster.

"I will not let them get away with this" Sam screamed back, his eyes riveted on the Chaos Space Marine with the rocket launcher. That marine was still kneeling from his last shot; he could not reload quick enough. The marine turned towards the speeding car, the rocket finally fumbling into place. The car was too close, Sam and the marine knew yet their course of action would not change.

"Everyone brace yourself," Corey screamed.

Metal connected to metal, the marine's body folded against the hood of the car, his body lurched and flew backwards. The trigger had been pulled. The rocket left the launcher as he was in flight, going over the car. Whizzing and spiraling in the air, the rocket found home in the side of one of the marching Chaos Space Marines, the others propelled into the air.

Sam continued to drive, swerving and turning to leave the parking lot. Bullets hit their vehicle, glass breaking around them. The car managed to escape the parking lot, tattered and still working, he drove on until he swerved into a small gas station about five miles away from the school. The car was almost out of gas, along with the car starting to sporadically seize up. A nicely sized dent was left in the hood and in the front. The pump was on the ground, spurting gasoline every. Grabbing that pump, even though there were other pumps; Sam's hands were shaking in front of him until he grew into a mad frenzy and shoved the pump into the gas tank. His anguish and anger were evident in his eyes as his fear and rage rose, his hands shuffling through his short hair. The rest of the crew emerged from the car, one by one, save Emily, who sat with wet tears staining her fair face. Corey tried to comfort Sam, as Jay went to console Emily, whose emotionless demeanor gave an eerie atmosphere to the already horrific environment.

Turning to Emily, Jay softly said, "I know there is nothing I can do or say to make this any easier on you. I'll go and get you some water." Jay hugged Emily, knowing that was the only thing he could do for her. He got up and started to turn towards the gas station, noticing the windows broken and parts of the wall missing. His eyes continued to gaze, turning his head around to see the various homes etched alongside the street. Cars were overturned in the street, their owners dead inside. The multitude of homes were mutilated, raped; an old two-story home was barely standing, half the house blown apart. Another house was still smoldering, those who were not as fortunate were still clutching to their belongings, as they were making a mad rush for their vehicles; bundles of clothes, water bottles, and a mother's embrace holding her child.

The snow began to fall; a few flakes caressed Jay's face. He looked up. The murky gray skies released their frozen tears; as the heaven's themselves were crying their desolate, soundless sobs, making their slow descent down to the survivors. The wind began to pick up, brushing against the dead trees that loomed behind the gas station, one of the many forests that dotted the area; yet this one had the life taken away from it. The rustling of the trees gave a proper dirge for all who had fallen that day, and for those who whose life still dangled out of Death's reach. Jay turned and made his way to the gas station, stopping when he heard someone running towards him.

"Thought I might tag along. The car was too cramped for me." Andrew said.

The two marched up to the door of the gas station, ready to grab what supplies they needed and be gone. No door was waiting for them; it was crushed against the cold storage fridge, where numerous soda bottles were strewn on the floor. Jay and Andrew had their knives, Jay had left his Las pistol in the car while Andrew touted his Eldar sword, even if it almost cut him during the ride; they cautiously entered through the doorway, avoiding the broken glass on the floor. A large gaping hole was present in the right wall, near the back. They fanned out; Andrew checked over the counter and saw the elderly clerk dead, his body cleaved in two. Andrew turned to tell Jay but he was already going through the aisles. Jay went to where the entry door was, grabbing a couple of water bottles from the fridge. He turned and found Andrew, who rushed towards him.

"First time I get these free," Jay exclaimed, holding his water bottles as trophies.

Andrew told Jay about the clerk; Jay's eyes grew wide for a moment. "We should leave, now." Jay said, nervously peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go," Andrew said, starting to turn when he saw something shuffle in the shoplifter mirror on the wall above him. He grabbed Jay and shoved him to the floor, telling Jay to crouch walk back to the car. Jay nodded and moved quite quickly for someone in his position without too much noise. Andrew almost made it out of his aisle when he felt something behind him, he suddenly got cold and surged with fear. Andrew knew he would die.

Ian awoke with a start, his side aching dully, his head throbbing, he could feel the blood alongside his face. He tried to stand, but found himself shackled to an obese woman to his right and a middle-aged man to his left, both dead. He tried to recall what happened, or a better question of where he was. Looking around, he saw other people shackled, unconscious, wounded, dead, or somewhere in between.

* * *

"_Where is everyone else?"_ Ian thought.

His memory came back to him, racing across his brain as though lightning struck him. Ian frantically looked around, trying to find Sarah and Zane, but to no alas, didn't find them. He continued scanning the area, coming to the conclusion under great fear and strain that he was at the town's mall. The town's mall was a small shopping center, filled with mostly mediocre department stores, one small ice cream shop, along with a variety of name brand stores. The town needed a serious upgrade as the décor seemed to belong in the 50's and the stores were shopped by either senior citizens mindlessly browsing through the craft shop or middle-aged parents still believing that their mall still held its old magic and glory.

Ian wanted to scream out; he had no inkling on where his friends were, they could have died by the rocket, or even if they survived that, like he had, they could have died under the malicious and hungry hands of the Chaos Space Marines. He tugged at his chains, the cold steel bearing down upon his wrists. As hard as he tried, he couldn't pry them off. It seemed that he was the only one awake, or for that manner, alive, all along. He imagined his friends, all dead, his family, their faces frozen in fear, their last breath utilized in a blood-curdling scream. He reached to pry off the shackle that bonded him to the dead woman, his hands clasping around her cold wrists. Ian retracted his hands, staring at the dead body, and started to edge away from it, until he bumped into the dead middle-aged man, his eyes shining no life beyond his glasses.

The teenager started to have a panic attack. He felt the dread and hopelessness overwhelm him, the blanket of death starting its perilous descent into his mind. Ian lunged out, screaming, trying to distance himself from the bloodstained walls, the destroyed merchandise lying aimlessly across the ground, the dead bodies sprawled throughout the stores as far as his eyes could register.

He felt his mind slipping, he was isolated, alone, scared, fearful for his life and the lives of his friends and family. He screamed again for help, and began crying, going into a fit rage, trying to break his bonds to death. Ian didn't know where to turn to next, he was confused, disoriented, he wanted his friends, he needed to know if they were alive, if only...

"Please, please stop!" whispered harshly a dismembered voice.

Ian broke away from his trance, and looked around. The voice sounded feminine, young, yet he scanned the area feverishly for the Chaos, the Heretics, wondering if they had infiltrated his mind into believing that there was hope.

"Screaming is not going to help."

Ian looked again and found the source of the voice. Two bodies away from the obese dead woman was the small body of a young girl, her body propped against the cheap benches that were placed in the center of the mall. Her reddish hair draped down her face and down her elbow. The hue of her hair could not distill the caked blood that coated the hair. She turned her face, blood placed its crimson mask upon her, yet the blood did not look like it was her own. The green eyes that complimented her face would have radiated with beauty; now they were glazed, almost as if she had lost the will to live. With what slack was in her shackles, she moved her hair back out of her face and turned to Ian.

"They enjoy your screams. They relish in the cries, in the sorrow, in the suffering of those whom they can cause they most pain and agony. No one is coming. Everyone is dead, except for the few who are left for..." her voice trailed off at that point, the pain or some other emotion flashed in her eyes.

"Except for what?" Ian responded.

"I heard one of them talking about needing some people alive before you carried in. I think the leader said that he wanted a few alive to use them...for sacrifices for something, but I don't know what for."

"WHO IS DOING THIS?" Ian said rather harshly, frantically.

"I told you to keep your voice down! I don't know who they are, they came out of no where. My mother and I were shopping here, looking for a birthday present for my grandmother, when they came; killing, slaughtering everyone. These things were not human, they were demons, in hellish black armor carrying large guns. My mother..." she sobbed "was shot and chained next to me, maybe they thought they could keep her until they needed her for the sacrifices. She didn't make it." She held up her left hand, the chain raising a limp hand.

Fear started to bottle inside Ian once more, but he knew he had to shake it away. He asked the one question that came to his mind first: "What is your name?"

The woman seemed startled, the look carved in her face evidently gave Ian the thought that she had never heard the word before. "My name... is Rose."

"I'm Ian."

"How long have you been here?" Ian asked after a moment of uneasy silence.

"Long enough to see people dragged away into Schwarz'." her right hand pointing to the largest department store. "Long enough to hear the people scream and beg for mercy while they carried them away. I've heard every scream that came from that store, every scream that cried out in pain."

Ian became more and more frightened, if he had gotten here, than what about Sarah and Zane? "Did you happen to see two kids my age get carried in? A girl with long, reddish curly hair and a guy with glasses and long hair?"

Her head was turned away from him, yet that could do little to mask the apprehension in her movements. With uneasy hesitation, she raised her hand once more and pointed towards Schwarz.

* * *

Andrew froze where he half knelt/stood. His eyes were fixated upon the floor, he dared not raise his head; knowing all too what could possibly be behind him. Jay had hit the door and turned around to see where Andrew was. That was the last that Andrew saw Jay alive.

A las cannon ripped through the air, the sound rippled over Andrew's head and impacted Jay's chest. He fell without a sound.

All Andrew could do was stumble, and that he did. He landed on his shoulder, and turned, to see what had hit Jay. The evil aura permeated the being, its las cannon still hot, light flickering down its massive barrel integrated into the left arm. The right arm was outfitted had no gun; only an armored hand gripping a large hammer. Obliterators was larger than the average Chaos Space Marine, outfitted with menacing armor, and even more so for its weapons.

Everyone outside heard the cannon go off, but they weren't at the nearest gas stall, closer to the back row. It didn't matter though, as they could see Jay's body, the smoldering remains lying very still. Emily rushed over, her bolter clenched in her hand tightly. Before she collided with the door frame, Emily scanned the gas station through the window near the clerk's register, and saw the obliterator; the daemon monstrosity.

Andrew fumbled the ground around him, his sword had slid across the floor towards Jay's body, a good 10 feet. He had his knife, and a torn bag of flour lay near his hand; yet with a las cannon close to one's face, he dared not move. The obliterator turned his attention to Andrew, the las cannon revving up for another shot.

Glass shattered, bullets clanked the metallic frame of the chaos denizen. Even with the bolter, the bullets ricocheted against its body, much to Emily's dismay, but she continued to fire. The obliterator readjusted himself and turned his las cannon to her, the cannon was glowing a bright white. Emily was already moving, but the obliterator followed suit, his cannon pursuing.

The obliterator's vision turned white as he fired, the bag of flour falling to the floor. Nearly missing a gas tank, the beam melted through the gas station and into one of the nearby homes. Andrew was already moving, grabbing his sword as he ran, while the obliterator tried to dust off the flour from his helmet. He kept his gaze onto the obliterator while going through the door and ran into something hard. Andrew's vision blurred, he thought it was a wall, but realized quickly that it was a space marine, loading up a rocket in his rocket launcher.

Move: that was the only word that the space marine uttered, which Andrew complied, quite quickly. The rocket escaped from the barrel, screaming through the air, almost hitting Andrew as it whizzed by him. After scraping off the flour from his visor, the obliterator caught a glimpse of the rocket before it connected; kicking him through the cold storage fridge and the wall.

"Thanks for the help, I thought I was dead for a moment there," said Andrew.

"Get moving. Do you think that the chaos fiend is dead from my rocket?"

"He isn't dead…" Andrew replied, his head turning to the new hole in the store.

"As I said earlier civilian, you must leave now. I all did was stun him, and not for long. My brethren and I will take him down."

Almost on cue, the sounds of running clanks made their way down the road from town. It looked like a score to Andrew, or even more. A las beam ripped through the back wall of the store, nearly hitting the space marine. The space marine began to reload his rocket launcher.

"Where do we go?" Andrew asked.

Emily, Cory, and Sam rushed to Andrew, Emily going to Jay, while Cory and Sam telling Andrew that they should leave. Emily's soft sobs could be heard.

"I was instructed by Brother Pollex to have you go to a place where you store large amounts of tomes and information."

"You mean a _library_?" everyone chimed.

"Yes. You will be able to find out more information from the Librarian about what course of action you should take."

Cory tugged at Emily's shoulders and without a word, she stood and started for the car. The obliterator was heading through the store once again, its cannon preparing for another shot. Everyone entered the car and left the station, while the space marines were just entering, their demeanors said nothing. All that the group had to go on was the word of one space marine, telling them to go and seek the wisdom of the Librarian. Their world was slowly crumbling away, piece by piece.


End file.
